


let's go all night just you and me

by kyouyaed



Series: dna [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Come Eating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Super Mutant Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/pseuds/kyouyaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could kill you,” he says, and Nora's eyes sparkle. Without responding, she dips her head in to kiss the mass of green flesh in front of her. She trails kisses along Virgil's chest as high as she can reach on her tip toes, her lips just shy of his collar bones.</p><p>“But you won't,” whispers Nora. She tilts her head forward and drags her nose along the expanse of skin under his collar bone, inhaling the smell of him. //</p><p>Nora pays Brian Virgil a visit, intent on updating him on the progress of the Molecular Relay, but they get sidetracked in the best of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's go all night just you and me

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from body heat by Selena Gomez!
> 
> okay! idt i've ever written m/f smut, but this is something that's been nagging at me for a while and so here it is. it hasn't been edited, so all errors are my own! i'm a filthy super mutant fucker and the world needs to know the delights of fucking Brian Virgil. comments and kudos are appreciated but never necessary! swing by my [tumblr](http://conspiracieys.tumblr.com/) and say hello! i'm always willing to chat. about this, smut, fo4 in general, anything.
> 
> now enough from me! please enjoy <3

The Geiger counter in her pip-boy clicks as she begins the climb down the side of the crater. She'd made a brief pit stop off in the Crater of Atom, to resupply and rest. Hiking across the Commonwealth with few supplies and no armor took a toll on Nora's body and supplies. She's down to her last Stealth boy (including the special ones Desdemona had given her), because she'd wanted to get to Virgil's laboratory in one piece. Running with nothing but her shotgun, a few clips of ammo to make room for food, and water was a task that required stealth. And while the Children of Atom had some spare stimpacks, they didn't have any Stealth boys lying around.

Nora huffs to herself as she continues down the crater. Her feet catch on a small ledge and she pauses to check her pip-boy. She ignores the Geiger counter still clicking and flips to her maps tab to make sure she's near the cave she'd marked on her map. A sigh escapes her and fogs up the glass of her Hazmat suit helmet. She's a few miles off from where the crater would dip into the cave. Nora shakes her head and sets off along the crater, trying to keep herself to the wall. Deathclaws are less likely to go after her this high and pressed to the mass of dirt.

It's slow going because she doesn't want to fall. Periodic map checks keep her on course and she makes her way around the crater with her Geiger counter as her only noise. When she's nearly above the cave, Nora begins her steady climb down, only somewhat alert and aware of the things around her. She doesn't hear the soft growling until she already touches down on the ground at the bottom of the crater. She can see Virgil's cave across from her, just a jump and jog down. Her eyes are then drawn to the three Deathclaws clustered a ways away from her on her level.

They haven't noticed her yet; they're all huffing and growling like they're having a conversation. A frown mars Nora's face behind her protective helmet. She holds her breath and glances toward the cave again. She can make it, maybe. Moving slowly, Nora pulls her pack to her chest and slowly roots around for her last Stealth boy. A concentrated growl halts her search. She peers up and gulps audibly. All three Deathclaws are looking right at her. The one closest to her has it's nostrils flared. Panic sets in then and Nora hastily closes her pack. She has precious few seconds to make sure it's secure, but she does and then she's off.

She stumbles her landing and tries not to scream when she hears one of the Deathclaws let out a shattering roar. Nora tears fearfully across the dirt and doesn't bother running into the cave. She launches herself with all her strength into the mouth of the cave, shouting a curse when one of the monster's claws snags her leg.

Nora tumbles into the cave, coming to a halt at the bottom of the slope inward where Dr. Brian Virgil's turrets sit.

For what feels like an eternity, Nora just lays on her stomach, panting. Her leg feels sticky, she knows it's from where the 'Claw scrapped her, and she simply feels weak.

“What the-? Nora?!” Virgil's gruff voice startles her and she isn't quite sure why. He no doubt heard her shouting, heard her falling. A Hazmat suit helmet isn't exactly quiet when its smacking the ground.

“Sh- yeah,” Nora groans out, cutting off her own swearing, “it's me.”

“What happened?” Virgil demands and Nora groans again when he clumsily rolls her over onto her back. She bats his hands at her helmet away and works it off herself. She takes a deep breath of the musky air, both the musk of dirt and the must of Super Mutant. Nora lets out a shuddering sigh and sets her helmet to the side before she sits herself up. Virgil keeps his large hand on her back to steady her and she hunches over to peer at the injury on her leg.

She's unsurprised to see that the 'Claw tore through her Hazmat suit and boot. She makes a note in the back of her head to sew them up before she leaves the cave, whenever that ends up being...

Shaking those thoughts away, Nora carefully peels the suit back from the wound. She hisses through her teeth at the bloody mess. The 'Claw's claw caught her at her knee and tore down her calf and to her ankle. Her boot hides part of the damage and she winces at the thought of getting it off of her leg later.

“Fuck,” she finally allows herself to curse.

“Looks bad,” grumbles Virgil, causing Nora to jump. The weight of his hand is comforting and she'd briefly forgotten that he was pressed against her. His smell, which Deacon, Preston, Danse, and even Hancock had bitched and moaned about, doesn't bother Nora. It's easy to adjust to Virgil's presence and forget about him.

“Eh,” is Nora's flippant reply. “It probably looks worse than it is. Help me up, yeah?”

Virgil grunts and stands, easily pulling Nora up with one hand. She leans into him and they slowly make their way into the depths of the cave. At her request, Virgil clears off his table and boosts Nora up onto it. She sets her pack down on the table next to her and digs out one of her canteens of purified water as well as one of the shirts she packed.

“Would you like me to do it?” Virgil asks, peering at her earnestly from behind his too-small glasses. Nora blinks at him for a moment and then smiles, shaking her head.

“'M fine, Virgil,” she tells him easily, “thank you though.”

He nods minutely and shifts back a pace to watch her. Nora shucks her boots off with a wince before starting to clean her leg. She dampens her shirt and gently begins patting at the gash. It's definitely a gash. She cringes as the initial blood gets wiped away. It's still bleeding heavily, which she hates but can handle.

“Gotta stitch the fucking thing,” Nora grouses, more to herself than to the Super Mutant in front of her. He doesn't respond, which doesn't surprise Nora. She finishes wiping it down initially and begins the steady, slow process of stitching it up. She keeps a basic med kit in her pack at all times, and it's come in handy a number of times before this. 

The cave is quiet as she works on herself. Only the hum of turrets and the Protectron's occasional announcements of protecting and serving filled the space between Nora and Virgil. She was only aware of him still next to her because of his soft breathing that was audible in the quiet cave. She wonders what he's thinking as he watches her. She smiles at the thought and focuses back on her task at hand.

Nora doesn't know how long it takes to stitch herself up. She knows that Virgil doesn't leave her the entire time. Her back aches when she finishes, but she stays hunched over to dab the blood away from her newly stitched up leg.

“Fuckin' a,” she mutters, stretching her leg out carefully. She slowly sits up and pops her back, groaning as she does. Significantly stretched, Nora digs out a stimpack from her pack and grits her teeth. With one powerful motion, she stabs it just above her stitches and hisses as it empties into her bloodstream. She sets the emptied stimpack down next to her and finally turns her gaze to the hulking green mass of doctor before her. “Hey, Virgil,” she greets weakly.

He laughs a coarse, rumbling laugh that Nora swears she can feel in her toes.

“Hello, Nora,” he says with as much of a smile as he can. “What brings you to my neck of the woods?”

His voice is coarse and it sends tingles down Nora's spine that she tries to ignore. Tingles that are of no use to her at all. She's pretty sure Virgil doesn't even notice her beyond being the annoying Vault Dweller who took down a Courser. Nora smiles at Virgil, trying to distract herself from her thoughts.

“Oh, you know,” she begins conversationally, “just in the area. Thought I'd come say hi.” She bursts into giggles at the look on his face and shakes her head. “No, no. I wanted to update you on the Molecular Relay. As you can see,” she gestures to her pack, “I had only planned a short trip. But running into three Deathclaws kind of changed that for me.”

Virgil looks stricken at her words, which Nora finds odd. “Three Deathclaws?” he repeats, blinking a few times to clear his expression. Nora shrugs. “Dear lord.” Virgil mutters under his breath and shakes his head. “I suppose you'll be staying for a while then?” The phrase is normally a hostile one, at least in Nora's experience, but Virgil says it gently, like he'd genuinely like nothing more than Nora's company for a few days.

So Nora shrugs again and nods. “If you'll have me,” she chirps. He only nods back and Nora grins. She takes a moment to wriggle off of the table, choosing not to jump and hurt her leg further. The stimpack needs time to work its weird healing magic, after all. She slides off the table and stumbles when the pain in her leg is too great.

“Careful.” Virgil's voice rumbles through her when she smacks into him from her stumble. She presses her hands to his chest and uses that to push herself back. Sheepishly, Nora smiles up at him.

“Sorry, Virg,” she apologizes, and Virgil shakes his head.

“No worries,” is his simple reply. His voice rumbles through her fingers and up her arms in a way that's almost sinful. Nora bites her lip and quickly turns away from him. He catches her when the force of her turn almost knocks her off balance. “Perhaps I should just carry you around.”

Nora can hear the smile in his voice, can tell he's just teasing her, but that doesn't stop her from suddenly wanting it with her entire being. He can pick her up with just one hand, she reminds herself. Lord, what else could he do to her then?

“If you insist,” she somehow replies just as playfully as his words were. She squeaks in surprise when he does just that. A blush warms her face and Virgil's laugh rushes through every part of her.

“Since you traveled so far,” Virgil says as he walks down to the pit where his bed and his campfire sit, “I'll fix you some stew.” He's gentle when he sets Nora down on the edge of his bed and Nora's whole body tingles, all of it emanating from where he touched her.

“Oh, you don't have to,” she tells him, but he insists and who is she to argue with a very determined Super Mutant? Instead, she finally unhooks her gun holster and ammunition belt from around her waist. Nora carefully sets it at the foot of the bed and settles in to watch the good doctor cook.

She's fascinated by his hands. He has such large, awkward hands, but he manages to be precise and delicate with them. Hell, he wrote out detailed instructions on building a Molecular Relay with those massive hands. Sure the instructions were hard for Sturges to read but he'd managed and now the Molecular Relay was nearly built. All because of the work Virgil translated to paper, with those hands...

Nora is drawn out of her thoughts by one of the hands she had been ogling in her face. A cracked bowl is being offered to her and she hastily takes it, thanking Virgil. He grunts a reply and sits down on the bed next to her. It doesn't dip with his weight because of the support he's given it and Nora can't help but feel a little disappointed. In a pre-war romcom, that would have been the start of their torrid romance. Clearly that isn't happening tonight. _Or ever_ , she thinks bitterly to herself.

“Aren't you hungry?” Virgil wonders and Nora blinks up at him.

“Of course I am,” she reassures. “I was just thinking.” She pauses to take a sip of the soup and her face lights up. As far as post-nuclear fallout food goes, this stew is some of the best Nora has had. She tells Virgil as much and, if Nora isn't mistaken, a muddy colored blush starts staining Virgil's cheeks.

They fall into easy conversation as they both eat. The Protectron wanders around announcing that it's protecting and on duty, never ceasing as the two humanoid creatures converse. Nora finds it easy to relax with Virgil. His smell doesn't overwhelm her, his presence is strong and warm, and she appreciates his wit and sarcasm. It makes him fantastic company. It's only when Nora yawns mid-sentence that either of them realize the time.

“Nearly midnight,” Nora says when she checks her pip-boy. “Where do you want me?” she asks Virgil distractedly. She's gazing around the room, trying to decide the best place to lay out her sleeping bag. Virgil splutters and Nora looks at him in alarm. “Are you okay?!” she exclaims, touching his forearm.

Cheeks muddy colored, Virgil says, “What on earth do you _mean_?”

Nora blinks, then blinks again. Her mouth drops when she understands how what she said could be taken the wrong way. “No, I, ah...” She huffs at herself and smiles awkwardly. “I just meant... Where should I lay my sleeping bag?”

Virgil is definitely frowning at her. “You can use my bed,” he says like she's an idiot. “As my guest, I insist you use my bed.”

Nora puffs out her cheeks defiantly. “No! It's your bed, Virgil! I can't take it from you!” He glares at her and Nora glares back. They sit in a glare-off for a while before Nora finally breaks it with a slap to Virgil's arm that he probably doesn't feel. “We can _share_.”

Nora knows that, deep down, she's hoping _something_ will come of sharing a bed. She read enough romance novels and watched enough romantic movies before the war to know that bed sharing was one of the ultimate romantic tropes. She's still nervous suggesting the idea, and the way Virgil is just staring at her makes it even worse.

The Super Mutant lets out a loud sigh that shakes the bed. “Alright.”

Nora smiles at him. “Compromise is our new best friend!” With some effort, she pushes herself up and starts unzipping the Hazmat suit. She's quick to slip out of the clingy sleeves, revealing a loose tank top. Once the suit is down past her hips, Nora drops down on the mattress next to Virgil. She's so wrapped up in carefully easing the suit off of her injured leg that she doesn't notice how tense the mutant is next to her. It's only when she's suit-less and sitting there in only a tank top that she realizes the tension rolling off of Virgil in waves. “Are you okay?” she wonders, for a moment not putting two and two together as she peers up at him. He's staring determinedly at the cave wall to his left, but Nora can make out the blush on his cheeks.

“I'm fine,” he says through gritted teeth.

It clicks, then, and a sly smile takes over Nora's face. “Fine, huh?” she teases, leaning against his arm. “Can you look me in the eye and tell me that?”

Virgil swallows loudly and slowly turns his head back to face her. His eyes are focused dead ahead of him but Nora watches their slow, steady sweep over her bare legs and up the rest of her body before he finally makes eye contact with her. She unintentionally crosses her legs tightly but his eyes are drawn to the motion nonetheless. Maybe she was right about them sharing a bed being the start of their torrid love affair.

His eyes snap to hers again and he says in a tight voice, “I am fine, Nora.”

She shrugs with a smile. “If you say so!” That said, Nora makes the effort to wriggle up the bed. She's careful as she adjusts herself on the inside of the bed to not jar her injury. Virgil sits still until Nora is settled on her right side so her injury is facing the rocky ceiling. The bed shifts as Virgil lays down and Nora glances at him, not bothering to hide a smile when she sees his back to her. Their backs are pressed together, though Nora has no doubt that if there was enough room, Virgil would put space between them.

Chuckling quietly to herself, Nora settles back on the bed and closes her eyes. Virgil's breathing and the warmth of him pressed to her back is reassuring and it lulls her into a light sleep.

She wakes up when Virgil gets up in the middle of the night, but Virgil shushes her and she falls asleep easily. She wakes up again to an empty bed, but she can hear Virgil muttering in his gravelly voice to himself.

Slowly, Nora rolls onto her back and sits up. She yawns and stretches her arms above her head, arching her back. Her spine pops and she lets out a satisfied groan. That done, she glances around the small cave. Virgil is on the slope above her at the table he'd cleared off the day before. His science equipment is spread out and he's completely focused on what he's doing. Not wanting to disturb him, Nora swings her legs over the side of the bed. She stoops down and picks up her Hazmat suit and carefully stands. It takes her a while, but she goes through the cave and collects all the pieces of her suit as well as her bag.

They spend the day in companionable quiet, Virgil working on his makeshift FEV cure (though Nora knows nothing will compare to the one she's determined to get for him from his old lab in the Institute, whenever she manages to get in) and Nora focused on sewing up the tears in her Hazmat suit and boot. The only times they stop working and actually talk are for meals, which Nora insists on making for them.

That night, Nora makes a point to press her feet against Virgil's legs. She feels him shudder at her touch, the shudder running through her whole body. He doesn't say anything, but he doesn't pull away either. Nora counts it as a small success, but also a loss. They're no closer to a torrid love affair now than they were when she fell into his cave.

Nora dreams of Virgil, of his huge hands touching her, pinning her to her bed so he can have his wicked way with her. When she wakes up in the morning, Virgil is determinedly typing away at his terminal in the corner with his back to her.

“How long have you been awake?” Nora calls to him tiredly once she checks her pip-boy. It's barely six in the morning. Nora only gets up this early when she's at Sanctuary, or when she's dragging MacCready around the Commonwealth because she likes to irritate her sniper companion.

“Hm?” is Virgil's initial reply. He takes a few moments to properly respond. “A few hours. You were restless. I did not wish to disturb you.”

Nora blinks, and then she can't help but grin. “I didn't mean to bother you,” she says. “I hope I didn't talk too much in my sleep. I've been known to do that.”

Even from a distance, Nora can see how Virgil's hunched shoulders tense at her words. He gruffly clears his throat. “You're probably hungry. There's still some stew from supper over the fire.”

For a moment, Nora thinks about letting it go and getting some stew. Virgil's shoulders relax and that's what solidifies Nora's decision.

“I am a bit hungry,” she laments as she slides out of the bed. She makes her way quietly up out of the pit, stopping a few feet behind Virgil. Nora hesitates on for a moment and then closes the gap between them, pressing her chest up against his back and wrapping her arms around his shoulders as much as possible. “But stew doesn't really sound good... Something else, though...”

Beneath her, Virgil is completely tense. His fingers have stilled on the keyboard in front of him and Nora is pretty sure that he's not breathing.

“Nora,” exhales Virgil, a shiver rushing through him. “What...”

“Hm?” she wonders playfully, pressing a kiss to the back of Virgil's neck, trailing her tongue over his taut skin. She thinks, belatedly, that she should have popped some Rad-X before being so bold, but if things go further she can probably grab some from her pack before they hit the bed. Her teeth graze the base of his neck and he surges to his feet, sending her stumbling back. His hand at her back is all that keeps her from falling.

“This is a dangerous road, Nora.” Virgil's voice is huskier than normal and it runs right through Nora's body. She licks her lips and exhales a trembling breath.

“How dangerous?” she questions, and her voice is rough now. She takes a small step forward and presses the length of her body against Virgil's, peering up at him as best she can. His chest his heaving with his breath, pushing and pulling her in as he stares down at her.

“I could kill you,” he says, and Nora's eyes sparkle. Without responding, she dips her head in to kiss the mass of green flesh in front of her. She trails kisses along Virgil's chest as high as she can reach on her tip toes, her lips just shy of his collar bones.

“But you won't,” whispers Nora. She tilts her head forward and drags her nose along the expanse of skin under his collar bone, inhaling the smell of him.

Virgil's voice trembles when he asks, “How do you know?”

Carefully, Nora reaches up and loops both hands around his neck, pulling him down until her feet are flat on the ground and he's hunching over at her face level.

“Kiss me,” she breathes against him. He closes the gap between their mouths and presses a needy, open kiss against her which she eagerly returns. Virgil groans and quickly picks Nora up, wrapping both arms around her to hold her up. Their kiss resumes and Nora's arms wrap around Virgil's neck tightly. Nora breaks the kiss and smiles, turning her head when Virgil tries to kiss her again. “You won't hurt me, will you Virgil?”

The mutant groans quietly and peppers kisses along the side of Nora's face and down her neck.

“No,” he finally replies. “I'm not going to hurt you.”

She giggles and scrapes her nails along his neck. “Not hurt... Gonna fuck me though, right?” Virgil's breath hisses at her words but doesn't respond. “Fuck me good, right? What do you want to do to me?”

Virgil takes a deep breath. He presses an open mouthed kiss to the curve of Nora's jaw, his teeth scraping along her skin as he goes. Nora exhales sharply and tilts her head to the side. Virgil's mouth slides down her neck, sucking and biting down the length of her exposed skin there.

“Uh-uh,” Nora scolds, although she doesn't make a move to stop him from his ministrations. “Gotta tell me what you're gonna do first.”

“Why?” Nora starts at the tone of his voice, though she doesn't immediately make him stop. She could have sworn for a moment he sounded like a full on super mutant. Without the humanity holding him back. Why does that make her thighs clench? When he speaks next, his voice is back to normal and Nora can convince herself she imagined the change of voice. “Don't you want to be surprised?”

Nora licks her lips at that. She does, but... “I want to hear you,” she tells him. “God your voice, Virgil...”

He chuckles against her and Nora arches her back slightly, pressing her breasts against him with the motion.

“My voice, huh?” he wonders. “You want to hear me tell you... how I'm going to bend you over my table and fuck your pussy? How you'll scream my name? You want me to tell you how I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk, until the only cock you'll ever want is mine?” Nora moans incoherently. “You want me to tell you how I'm going to fuck you into the mattress? How you're going to ride my cock and look so pretty, that pretty pussy spread around my cock?”

“Fuck,” curses Nora, digging her nails into Virgil's neck. He grunts and bites down on the exposed flesh of her neck, eliciting a broken groan from Nora. “Fuck me, god dammit,” she hisses, and Virgil sets off. He sets her down next to his table and, while he clears it off with trembling fingers, Nora pulls out a dose of Rad-X and her water. She manages to swallow the pill before Virgil's hands are on her again. He lifts her with no effort and settles her on the table.

Nora squeaks when Virgil drops down to his knees before her. His hands are clumsy but they make work of the panties she's been wandering around in since she got rid of her Hazmat suit. He tosses them somewhere, and Nora is glad she brought an extra pair with her. The last thing she wants is to put dirt covered panties back on.

All thoughts are shoved from Nora's brain when Virgil slings her knees over either shoulder and presses a light, open mouthed kiss to the inside of her right thigh. He's careful not to break the skin when he drags his teeth along her thigh. He turns his head to her left thigh and repeats the kissing and biting he gave the other one.

Nora whines low in her throat, bringing one hand down to cup the back of Virgil's head. He shifts under her touch, spreading her thighs a bit and bringing his hands up to cup around her thighs. His thumbs dip in and teasingly stroke along the lips of Nora's pussy. Above him, she takes a deep breath through her nose. Virgil chuckles and spreads Nora open, not hesitating to lean in and swipe his tongue from her hole to her clit.

“ _Virgil_ ,” she breathes, her nails pressing into the back of his head. He chuckles and wraps his thin lips around her clit, sucking gently. Soft moans fall from Nora's lips and her free hand scrambles to brace her on the table, to keep her propped up. She drops her chin down so she can watch Virgil, drinking in his closed eyes as he focuses. Nora's eyes flutter closed when he rolls his tongue around her clit. His hands shift again and his thumb grazes her hole before he leans away to fully adjust himself.

He runs his middle finger around her entrance, dipping up to flick over her clit briefly before dragging back down and dipping teasingly inside of her.

“Don't tease,” whines Nora, running her hand and dragging her nails on the back of Virgil's head.

“No?” laughs the Super Mutant. Nora groans and Virgil slowly slides his finger up to the first knuckle inside of Nora. She gasps, her nails digging into the table beneath her. She briefly worries that they'll snap on the unforgiving metal but her concerns are driven from her mind when Virgil's finger bottoms out inside of her. “Good?” he asks, and Nora whines. Virgil tuts. “Use your words, Nora.” He's definitely teasing her and she shakes her head as she tries to think.

Her thoughts are flushed when Virgil ducks his head back in and mouths at her clit. He curls his finger inside of her and she cries out.

“Words,” Virgil commands before he sucks at her clit, his finger setting a slow pace of pulling out of her almost completely and then bottoming out inside of her again.

“Feels so good,” Nora tells him, leaning her head back. She'll sacrifice watching Virgil for comfort, at least for a little while. “Your tongue is so good, babe.” Virgil hums and she moans at that. His wrist quickens just a little bit and Nora whimpers. “Faster, please. Virgil, please.”

He trails his tongue around her clit for a few moments and then leans back. “The Great Nora, begging for me?” taunts Virgil. “I'm honored.” He slowly pulls his finger out and adds a second inside of her when he pushes back in. For a moment, Virgil gently scissors his fingers, knowing that it will be easier for Nora to adjust to his cock later.

He takes his time to adjust her body to two of his fingers, her needy sounds and the way her nose wrinkles amusing him but so painfully arousing at the same time.

“ _Please_ ,” Nora sobs, tossing her head side to side as his fingers move.

“Yeah?” Virgil taunts, but he gives in, adjusting his arm and curling his fingers just so inside of her. Nora's breath catches and a proud smirk makes its way onto Virgil's face.

Nora cries out as his pace speeds up. “Need you,” she tells him. “Wanna feel your cock filling me so good. Want you to make good on your words, fuck me into the table, the bed, the wall... Just want your fat cock, don't care where.”

“Oh?” Virgil asks, bringing up the thumb of his free hand to circle Nora's clit gently. Her arm gives out and she flops back onto the table, her thin tank top saving her from the harsh chill the metal would have brought. Her other hand grips her own thigh. “You want my cock that bad? You're going to have to _beg_ , Nora.”

He twists his wrist slightly and curls his fingers again and her back arches when he brushes that spot inside of her. Her mouth drops open as he continues to angle his fingers against it, his pace almost too much for her. She's gasping incoherently now, and his thumb presses down harder on her sensitive nub.

“Virgil Virgil Virgil,” she chants, her voice breaking. Both of her hands rush up to her hair and she tugs at it as she chants his name. “Please, I'm so close, so close. Please please please _please_.”

“Going to cum for me?” he asks. “Going to cum all over my fingers? My cock will split you open, make you tremble. Destroy you. Is that what you want? Want to be wrecked on my cock?”

“God yes!” She shouts, her fingers still tight in her hair. She tosses her head side to side as Virgil continues to finger her. Her voice and the lewd sounds from her pussy fill the cave; Virgil bites his lip at the sight before him. Nora, spread, her pussy juices running down his palm as his hand moves. “Yes,” she moans, “yes yes yesyesyes _yesyesyes_!” She cuts off with a long groan that Virgil mimics as her pussy clenches around his fingers. His eyes close at the thought of what that will feel like on his cock.

He finger fucks her through her orgasm, his thumb lightening up and slowing down over her clit. His hand slowly matches that pace until Nora collapses down on the table and he pulls his hand back.

While Nora breathes, Virgil admires the slick coating his index and middle fingers and running down his palm. When Nora sits up, Virgil makes eye contact with her and sucks his fingers into his mouth. She groans.

“You're a horrible tease,” she scolds him, her voice slightly tired.

Virgil shrugs. “You loved it.”

A smile is his only response. He leans back on his heels and watches her stretch her arms above her head. She arches her back and he can't resist leaning in, mouth clamping over one covered nipple. Nora lets out a weak whine and he brings up his hand to grip her chest, his thumb flicking at her other nipple. Both of Nora's hands come up behind Virgil's head and her nails scratch at his tough skin, earning a groan from him.

“You like it rough, huh?” she asks, though the answer is clear. “You always like it rough, or is this a Super Mutant thing?”

Virgil pulls away from her nipple and rests his cheek on her breast as he talks, watching his thumb play with her opposite nipple. “The few women I'd been with in the Institute were quite... Tame in bed, I suppose? It was never quite enough for me. I've orgasmed before, of course. During sex, too. But it wasn't... Quite as good as when I took care of myself and caused myself pain.” He hums thoughtfully and shifts his hand to pinch and twist her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “It's a Brian thing, though with this skin... I have a much higher pain tolerance.”

Nora nods even though he can't see. “Good to know.” She trails her hands around his head to cup his cheek. With deft fingers, she tips his head back and cups both cheeks this time, leaning down to kiss him lightly. “So I can scratch and claw your back while you're fucking me, and that'll only make it better, right?”

“You want to test that out?” he replies, but his breath hitches and Nora grins a little.

“Right here?” she asks. “Wanna fuck me on your work table? So when I'm gone, whenever you're here trying to focus, you'll remember what I looked like, spread out for you, my pussy taking your cock so good? You want to fuck me right here, where anyone could walk in and see?” Nora kisses him again. “My friends could come looking for me at any time. They all know I'm here. Remember Danse?” Virgil growls a displeased growl. “Wouldn't it just put him in his place to see you fucking me _so good_? Right here on your table?”

Virgil says nothing, but he pulls away from Nora and stands. He tugs his shirt over his head expertly but his clumsy fingers struggle with the button on his pants. He lets out a small groan when Nora effortlessly undoes the button, trailing her fingers over the obvious bulge there before she leans back. Her mouth goes dry when his cock is freed from the confines of his shorts. His cock is huge. Her first thought is that she needs to get her mouth on that beast and her second thought is that she will truly be ruined for any cock but his the second that's inside of her.

“Holy shit, fuck me,” Nora breathes, and Virgil's laugh is too Super Mutant for comfort. She is comforted by the frown he gets when he stops laughing. “You okay, Virgil?” she checks.

“Yes,” he says, shaking his head as if to clear it. “The Super Mutant... Has been getting worse. But nothing I can't handle.”

Nora smiles slightly. “You're not gonna go feral on me, right?”

Virgil sighs. “Only ghouls go feral, Nora,” he tells her calmly. “But in answer to your question: no. My humanity is very strong. You're in good hands.”

Her eyes drop to his cock again. “God I hope so,” she murmurs, and she misses the completely human grin that crosses his face.

Then he's on her, nestled snugly between her legs. His cock rubs along her slit as he works to pin her to the table. He tucks his head into the crook of her neck, sucking marks along the column of her throat. He rolls his hips slowly and Nora's breath catches.

“Don't tease again,” she chides. “God I need your monster cock in my pussy, Virgil. Need you to wreck me. Don't you want to fuck me?”

Virgil exhales a moan onto her neck. “Yes, Nora,” he groans, pushing himself up so he's hovering over her. His eyes rake over her spread out for him. Her tank top has ridden up, bunched up under her breasts. He doesn't mind, for the moment, but he knows when she's riding his cock, that top is coming off so he can watch her tits bounce for him. “I'm going to fuck you so good.”

“Then do it,” taunts Nora.

Virgil growls and reaches between them to grasp the base of his cock. He carefully lines up with her entrance and begins to slowly push in. His cock is somewhat thicker than his fingers were, and Nora's mouth drops and her eyes roll back as he begins to fill her. It's slow going, but Nora is grateful for the time to adjust. Her pussy is drenched, but there's no account for taking one's time.

They both moan when his cock bottoms out in her. Her hands reach up for his shoulders, her nails digging in almost immediately.

“So good,” Nora moans, clenching and unclenching her hands around Virgil's shoulders. He grunts and slowly shifts his hips, easing his cock out of her gently until only the head of his cock is left inside of her. He eases back in, stopping and pulling out half way inside of her. “Just fuck me already, goddammit,” Nora curses, a glower on her face that is quickly replaced with a look of bliss as he thrusts roughly into her.

Curses spill from Nora's lips as Virgil sets a steady pace, fucking into her. She scrapes her nails down his shoulders and arms as far as she can reach. He grunts in her ear when her nails scrape his inner arms, near the elbows.

“You like that?” Nora breathes,leaning up to press a kiss to the corner of Virgil's panting mouth. He groans when she digs her nails into the less tough skin inside his arms.

“Fuck,” is all he manages, and then he's pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to the column of her neck, his hips never ceasing as he fucks her into the table.

Nora's fingers flex around his arms, the bite of her nails receding until he adjusts his hips and hits the spot inside of her that his fingers brushed earlier. A choked moan escapes Nora and Virgil kisses her roughly, swallowing the sounds that escape her as his thrusts speed up in pace.

“God,” keens Nora, arching her back. Her head falls back and Virgil sloppily kisses down her neck. His hips still for a moment and he hurriedly lifts one hand to shove Nora's tank top up over her breasts. He resumes fucking into her and follows her chest down as she smacks against the table. A shudder runs through her at the chill and his mouth clamps around one of her newly exposed nipples. A high pitched groan escapes her lips as his teeth graze her nipple. “ _Please_ ,” she begs, rolling her hips to meet his in his next thrust. He lets out a guttural groan and bites down around her nipple. Nora's pussy clenches tightly around him and she lets out a surprised sob.

Virgil pulls his head away, his teeth dragging Nora's nipple away with him for a moment, letting go when she whines loudly.

“Nora likes it rough too, huh?” Virgil's voice is gruff and Nora rolls her hips to meet his again, deliberately clenching down around his cock. He hisses between his teeth and gruffly thrusts into her.

Virgil rocks into her quickly and Nora rolls her hips as best she can to keep up with his powerful motions. Their moans ghost between them and the sound of his balls slapping against her fill the room.

Nora gasps a brief warning of, “Gonna-” and then her pussy clamps down around Virgil's cock and she arches her back as she cums on his cock. He fucks her through her orgasm, heavy balls slapping against in her, eliciting loud moans that bounce between them. Virgil breathes them in and continues the unforgiving pace of his thrusts until Nora is shaking her head, mumbling, “Stop,” softly and repeatedly. He's quick to still his hips but he doesn't pull out. Instead, he holds himself above her and focuses on her face.

Beneath him, Nora's face is flushed and sweaty; stray strands of hair are sticking to her forehead and the back of her hair seems to be mussed up. Nora lets out a long sigh and stretches her arms above her head before going limp on the table.

“Are you alright?” Virgil asks, worry clear in his voice.

An amused chuckle leaves Nora. “I'm perfect,” she replies breathlessly, laughing. “Kiss me.”

Virgil obliges, rolling his hips slightly as their lips meet.

Nora laughs against his mouth and he pulls away, confusion clear in his eyes.

“Nothing, nothing,” Nora says, “it's just... You're still hard... Super Mutant stamina?”

Virgil laughs then, too. “Definitely,” is his easy answer. “Normally would've cum by now.”

“Yeah?” Nora shakes her head and then, with some obvious effort, sits up. She pushes at Virgil's shoulders until he takes the hint and carefully pulls out of her and steps back. His cock bobs once it's out of her, smacking wetly against his stomach. Nora groans and shakes her head. She carefully pries herself from the metal table, wincing as her skin sticks.

She wobbles when her feet hit the ground and Virgil reaches out to steady her.

“What do you need?” Virgil asks calmly, gaze searching her face for the answer.

For a moment, Nora hovers there, gazing at his collar bone in thought. Then her gaze jerks up to his eyes. “Bed,” she murmurs, slapping his arm. “Sit.”

Virgil laughs but nods, quickly making his way down into the pit. He drops down onto the edge of the bed and sets his hands on either knee, looking up toward Nora almost innocently. She covers a laugh and shakes her head, slowly following his path. Nora stops in front of him and slaps the inside of his left knee. Virgil is quick to spread his legs, using his hands to prop him up on the bed. Nora smiles and steps in between his legs, dropping to her knees. She's sure she'll be annoyed with the dirt later, but for now her eyes are focused on the cock that's faintly glistening with her juices.

“You don't have to-” he starts, but the glare that covers Nora's face shuts him up immediately.

“Unless you don't want this,” starts Nora, “I'm gonna do whatever the hell I want.” She raises her eyebrows as she stares up at him and his breath catches for a moment.

Meekly, meekly for a Super Mutant, Virgil shakes his head. “By all means, ma'am, proceed.”

Nora smirks. “Ma'am,” she repeats. “We'll come back to that. I like the sound of it.”

Virgil's response is cut short by Nora's tongue which swipes a thick stripe along the underside of his cock. A strangled groan escapes him and Nora grins as she presses open mouthed kisses along his shaft. She uses one hand to grasp the base of his cock and she angles it toward her mouth, letting her tongue twirl around the head. She's quick to wrap her lips around the head, her tongue lapping at the precum beading along the slit.

She pulls away with a slick pop and kisses just beneath the head. Above her, Virgil groans and the mattress squeaks. Nora smiles and runs her hand along Virgil's length, thumbing the slit gently. He hisses out a breath and a thought crosses Nora's mind. She leans back on her heels and focuses on Virgil's face as she rakes her nails gently down Virgil's cock.

“Fuck!” he exclaims, his head tilting back.

“Good?”

He shouts incoherently when she does it again. “ _Yes_ ,” he groans, bucking his hips slightly.

“Good.”

Nora slides her hand up, twisting around the head. She stills her hand and dips her thumb nail into the slit of his cock. She laughs in surprise when Virgil thrusts his hips up, his cock sliding through her hand. Her thumb nail drags down the underside and he lets out a long moan. Nora ducks her head back in, her hand tight around the middle of his cock. Her mouth is around his head in an instant and she stretches her mouth as wide as she can, taking his cock as deep into her mouth as she can. Her lips don't even brush her hand, but her lips crack with the strain of the stretch. Nora drags her teeth along Virgil's cock as she shallowly bobs her head, hollowing out her cheeks to suck him.

His moans fill the room and his legs tremble with obvious effort to not thrust up into the wet heat of Nora's mouth. His fingers clench and unclench in the mattress. His head lolls back, his mouth open, pants escaping him from the pleasure and the effort not to hurt Nora.

Nora lets his cock go and brings both her hands up to Virgil's hips to help support herself as she moves along his cock. He groans when her teeth snag his tip

“Fuck, Nora,” he moans, his control slipping. His hips buck into her mouth and she winces as his cock slips further into her mouth, the head bumping the back of her throat. He groans as her wince sends vibrations through his sensitive shaft and Nora braces herself on his hips, carefully pulling back. She rubs at her mouth while the Mutant above her pants lightly.

“That hurt,” she remarks dryly, and Virgil's head snaps up, his eyes wild in a panic.

“I'm sorry!” he exclaims instantly and Nora tries to smile, wincing. She touches her lips and pulls her hand back, relieved to only see saliva and not blood.

“Let's not do that again for now,” she offers and he's quick to nod. “Instead...”

She rises and dusts the dirt off her legs as best she can.

“Instead?” he asks peering up at her.

“Scoot back a little,” Nora orders, and Virgil obliges so he's more comfortable on the bed. Nora beams at him and quickly tugs off her tank top. It gets tossed somewhere behind her and she grasps Virgil's shoulders, quickly moving to sit across his lap. “Gonna ride you so good,” she murmurs, making a surprised sound when one of his hand jerks up and drags her down for an open mouthed kiss.

His tongue presses into her mouth and she welcomes it, rolling her own tongue against his. Virgil uses his free hand to guide his cock to Nora's entrance and she moans into the kiss, shifting her hips and knees so she can slide down onto him slowly.

“God you're so big,” she whines against his mouth. She licks his lips and then licks along his cheek and up to his earlobe. Her teeth clamp down around his earlobe and she rolls her hips. He groans and nips at the skin of her neck, gently thrusting his hips up into her. She lets his earlobe go to whisper, “You wanna fuck me so bad, huh?” Virgil groans in response. “Wanna make me scream, huh? Make me cum on your cock again, baby? Tell me...”

Before he can answer, Nora lifts herself up and roughly drops down on Virgil's cock, squeezing her pussy around him as she went. Virgil curses when she does it again, thrusting up to meet her. She moans against him and wraps her arms around his shoulders, her fingers meeting at the base of his neck. Her nails dig into his rough skin and he groans.

“Want to fuck you so good,” he grits out, rolling his hips to meet hers. “Wreck you, wreck your pussy so you can't move without remembering how I feel inside you.” Nora moans at his words and rolls her hips before resuming her pace on his cock. He huffs and dips his head down to her chest, licking and biting at the valley between her tits. “Make you sore, huh?” he murmurs against her skin.

“Yeah,” she pants in response as she moves against him. “Want you to cum in me, Virgil.”

His hips stutter at her words and she makes up for the imbalance of their fucking by digging her nails as hard as she can into his neck and squeezing her walls around him again.

“Fuck me, Virgil,” she breathes, and he does.

Virgil falls back onto the bed and Nora's hands and nails drag along him to rest on his chest, digging harshly into him. His hands go to her hips and he grips her with bruising force, fucking up into her with as much force as he trusts himself with.

She bounces on his cock, her head hanging as she moves. She's panting as she moves, as is he. The bed squeaks beneath them as they fuck. Virgil groans and he spreads his legs, using the new position to thrust up into Nora. A long moan escapes her and she carefully pries one of her hands away from his chest, trailing down their bodies to her pussy. Her index and middle fingers find her clit and she rolls the sensitive nub between them. She moans and her pussy clenches, causing Virgil to thrust roughly into her.

They rock together, their sweat mingling as they fuck, moans and groans ghosting between them and echoing off the walls in the cave. The bed squeaks as their movements quicken, their breathing becoming more desperate the longer they move together.

Nora's arm gives out and she slumps against Virgil's chest, squishing her arm between them. Her fingers move on her clit as best they can, and Virgil helps her move against his cock from her new position against his sweaty torso.

“Please,” she begs, rolling her hips back down onto him. “I'm gonna cum. Please, please, please, please.”

She's a whimpering, moaning mess by the time she cums, clenching around him, and he fucks her through another orgasm, fucking long after her fingers on her clit stop moving, long after she stops moving. He fucks into her until she's energized enough to clench her cunt around him deliberately and he cums inside of her with a groan.

A small orgasm shakes Nora as his cum spurts out inside of her; she slowly rocks her hips against him and she moans at the sheer amount of cum he dumps in her.

“Holy shit,” she whines when his hips still inside of her.

“I'll say,” grunts Virgil. “Here...” She hums questioningly and shrieks in surprise when Virgil lifts her from his cock and settles her pussy over his mouth.

Nora rocks her hips against his face as he laps at his own cum leaking out of her.

She doesn't last very long riding his face and before long, she's cumming in his mouth and batting aimlessly at his hands on her hips.

“Too sensitive,” she whines, groaning at his continued ministrations. She's sure she blacks out for a moment because when she's next aware, he's wrapped around her from behind, keeping her pressed against his almost too hot chest.

“Sleep now,” Virgil grumbles, pressing kisses to the back of Nora's neck.

“Sleep now,” agrees Nora, “sex later.”

Virgil's laugh rumbles through her and he mumbles something Nora doesn't catch before she is dragged into the realm of sleep.

She doesn't check her pip-boy when she wakes up to relieve herself and clean herself up, but it's nine in the morning the next time she wakes, which is to Virgil's head between her legs, sucking at her clit and lapping at her juices.

He fucks her until lunch time, and then they spend the rest of the day naked and talking. Nora helps him with some of his research and they discuss the Molecular Relay, but Nora makes no remarks to suggest she's heading back to Sanctuary any time soon. That night, Nora wants to try swallowing his cock again and they patiently work together until Virgil is cumming down her throat with a too-Mutant roar. Nora kisses away his anxiety and they fall asleep snuggling.

Nora doesn't really pay attention to how many days pass. It doesn't cross her mind that her friends, her other companions, might be worried about her. She's too wrapped up in Virgil; his personality, his humor, his smell, his taste, his cock. Nora wants nothing more than to stay in the cave with him until he goes feral or they die together. She knows it's irrational, but she hasn't had cock or company this good in a while.

Reality startles both Nora and Virgil almost brutally.

His cock is truly too good. Virgil is sitting at the end of his bed, facing his table, and Nora is spread on his cock, also facing the table. His massive hands cover her breasts, pinching at her nipples as his cock slides in and out of her. Her head is lolled back, hot pants escaping her as they move together, her hips rolling against him.

“Fuck me,” Nora moans out. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, Virgil.”

“You take my cock so good,” Virgil groans, pressing his lips to the base of Nora's neck. He moans as she clenches around him and his hips thrust harshly into her hot pussy.

“Jesus Christ!”

Virgil and Nora still simultaneously and the Vault Dweller's eyes snap open, only to instantly snap shut again.

“Fucking hell, Nora.” That's Deacon's voice, breathless. “You look hotter than ever.”

“Shut the hell up,” Preston scolds. “Go. Go!” Nora peeks in time to see Preston pointing back toward the mouth of the cave and Deacon sulking off with a scowl. “Tell Danse to hold his position! Do not let him come in here under any circumstances!”

“Aw,” whines Deacon, “I wanna see him implode...” He laughs to himself and then falls quiet.

There's a brief lull in the conversation and Nora covers her face with her hands. She's briefly thankful that Virgil hasn't moved his, although where they're joined is brutally on display for Preston's viewing pleasure (or displeasure?).

Preston coughs. “So,” he drawls. “This is what you get up to, huh General?”

Nora takes a shaky breath and doesn't uncover her eyes. “Yep.”

“Uh-huh...” Preston sighs. “Can you get dressed, please?”

Virgil is the one who answers. “We probably should.”

Nora nods and uncovers her eyes then, opening them to look at Preston. He's meandered to Virgil's terminal and he's taking in all of the things Virgil has scattered around. Nora can tell hes determinedly not looking toward them and she sighs.

With Virgil's help, Nora climbs off of his lap and slowly, delicately, makes her way toward where she last discarded her bag from the previous dose of Rad-X. She bends down and sorts through it until she finds her only other clothes. She hastily dresses in what she has in the bag and looks around, wondering where the rest of her clothes had gotten to over the days. Unsuccessful, Nora looks to Virgil who is struggling with the button on his pants again. Nora smiles warmly and dips in, pressing herself dangerously close to him. She brushes her hand over his clothed cock before helping button his pants.

“We're decent,” she tells Preston, turning to face him. Preston turns slowly, looking guarded. His shoulders visibly sag when he notices that they are both clothed.

“You've been gone for a week longer than you should have been, General,” Preston tells her, not making a move toward them. “Danse noticed it first, so I guess he's to blame for... The awkwardness.”

Nora grins and shrugs. “Suppose so,” is her easy answer. “Well, thank you for coming for me. How are you doing on rads, Pres?”

Preston shrugs. “Popped more Rad-X than is probably safe,” he admits, grimacing at the thought.

A frown crosses Nora's face. “Maybe you three should bunker down for a few days with some RadAway.”

Preston's grimace doesn't disappear. “No offense, General,” he says, “but judging by what you two get up to... I don't think I want to.”

Nora's laugh is loud, and beside her Virgil's face is a hot muddy color.

“What?” Deacon hollers and then he pokes his head into the cavern. “Aw, Nora!” whines the man, “You didn't have to get dressed on our accounts!”

“I beg to differ,” mutters Preston, and Deacon sends him an amused smirk.

“Well,” drawls Deacon, “if you're dressed, we should probably get this show on the road.”

A grudging sigh leaves Nora. “You're right. Let me get my Hazmat suit and say goodbye.”

Preston eyes them wearily, like he expects them to just tear off their clothes and start fucking again, but he nods and quickly ushers Deacon back toward the mouth of the cave again.

When they're gone, Nora turns to face Virgil. She studies his face for a few moments and concludes that he was quiet simply because he was embarrassed. They'd gotten far passed that in their time together, and Nora found he was quite talkative. For a moment, she remembers Hancock's speech when he'd decided to leave Goodneighbor and travel with her for a spell. _Like any hot an' heavy relationship_ , Nora remembers, _ya gotta take a break_. She's paraphrasing for sure, but it still stands. It was probably for the best that her three dorky companions arrived when they did.

“I'll see you soon, okay? When I'm through the Institute,” Nora offers, drawing herself from her thoughts. Virgil stares at her for what feels like forever but can't be more than a few seconds.

“Next time,” he starts, and his cheeks start to turn that blotchy muddy color again, “call me Brian.”

“Y-” Nora starts, but she cuts herself off when she fully processes Virgil's request. She's sure she's blushing, then, but she smiles widely, surging forward. She wraps him in a tight hug and nods. When she leans back, her smile has turned sly. “Kiss me before I go... _Brian_.”

His kiss leaves her wet and trembling and it takes her a few tries to step into her Hazmat suit.

Virgil doesn't follow her to her companions, but when she looks back as her small group is leaving, he's hovering at the mouth of the cave. When she looks at him, he waves and disappears back into the cave when she waves back.

“Hey,” Deacon calls when they're almost out of the Glowing Sea.

“Yeah?” Nora wonders, mentally counting down the seconds until she can be free of her damn Hazmat suit. Next time, she's bringing the power armor.

“You and Virgil ever thought about a threesome?” Deacon manages to look smug, even with sunglasses on.

Danse makes a horrified sound behind Nora and, next to Deacon, Preston smacks the back of his head.

“Is that a no?” Deacon wonders.

Nora's only response is an amused cackle.


End file.
